You are Loved
by Hell's Kitchen
Summary: Hay gente a quien amamos con todo el corazón y se alejan inesperadamente. Y también hay gente que siempre esta allí para apoyarte cuando mas lo necesites. MurasakibaraxOc. Perteneciente al universo en que se desarrollan las historias: Mi alma tus latidos de UchihaMisha y Caminando entre sombras de Sasha Minari17. Recomiendo leerlas.
1. Chapter 1: Jane

**El viaje que Jane hizo al pasado.**

_-Tranquila querida, todo estará bien- dijo mi madre con voz tranquilizadora.- Papá ahora está desde el cielo cuidándote._

_-Pero…-dije con voz sollozante y sorbiendo mis mocos con fuerza, me sentí tan triste y deprimida.- Yo… no quiero que papá se vaya…. Lo quiero aquí- me lleve una mano a los ojos y talle mis lágrimas con fuerza- Dile que se quede… mami, por favor- suplique escondiendo mi cara llorosa en el vestido blanco de mi madre._

_-Ven conmigo Janey- dijo mi hermano Ryu que se estaba esforzando demasiado por no llorar enfrente de mí._

_-¡No!-grite a todo pulmón con la voz quebrada. Salí corriendo del hospital en ese momento. Yo estaba devastada. No quería ver ni hablar con nadie._

_No se por cuánto tiempo estuve caminando de un lugar a otro con los ojos llorosos y mi nariz llena de mocos. De pronto el hospital parecía un lugar muy lejano al cual no planeaba volver jamás, no quería ver a mi madre, no quería ver a Ryu, no quería ver Mariko, ni a Jun y mucho menos a Dylan. Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo pase corriendo por el cruce peatonal en cuanto el semáforo se había puesto en verde y de alguna manera logre llegar a un parque. _

_Había niños por todos lados, puesto que era fin de semana y era las 3 de la tarde. Ver a los niños o a las niñas jugando con sus padres solo me ponía más triste de lo que esperaba. Me hacía falta mi padre y sentí que ni el parque tan bonito como lo era aquel podría hacerme olvidar a mi padre. Me fui directamente al área de los árboles y cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todo, empecé a llorar. Me abrace las piernas y oculte mi rostro entre ellas, fue entonces cuando comencé a gritar; quería desaparecer, no quería continuar._

_No fue hasta las 6 de la tarde cuando por fin me calme, ya me había quedado sin lágrimas y me había quedo afónica de tanto gritar. Soltaba uno que otro sollozo momentáneo y sorbía los mocos, pero después de un tiempo mi dolor se había calmado, ya me había quedado seca y aún tenía ganas de llorar. _

_Salí de mi escondite y al mirar el parque me percaté de que había menos niños y que el sol se estaba poniendo, me dirigí a un columpio que se encontraba apartado y me senté, no planeaba mover las piernas para balancearme de adelante hacia atrás, eso solo traía recuerdos de cuando mi padre me decía que no siempre se iba encontrar el para empujar del columpio, debía aprenderlo por mi cuenta. Así que solo me quede allí quieta e impasible dejando que la pequeña brisa del aire me moviera._

_-¿Estas tu sola?~- me pregunto una voz cantarina, la de un niño. Asentí sin voltearlo a ver- ¿Por qué?~_

_-No quiero regresar a casa, todos son unos mentirosos allí.- escupí esto último con desdén._

_-Ya veo~ ¿quieres un paleta?- pregunto esta vez sacando una pequeña paleta purpura de una mochila que al parecer estaba repleta de dulces, puesto que también saco otras 3 que se llevó directo a la boca. Yo acepte la paleta, tenia hambre.- ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?~- me pregunto con la boca llena de paletas. Negué lentamente aun con la mirada baja.- ¿Cómo te llamas?~_

_-Fujimoto Jane- respondí calmada y finalmente comencé a levantar la vista- ¿Tu como…- rápidamente me trague todas mis palabras. Era tan alto, tenía ojos morados y su cabello y cejas eran del mismo color, su bella y hermosa piel blanca con la leche me habían hipnotizado de sobre manera. Hermoso. Su mirada era inexpresiva y aun cuando me miraba…. sentía que podía ver mi alma reflejada en sus ojos. No encuentro palabras para describir ese momento. Había olvidado todo sobre mi, sobre mi padre, sobre todo.-… te llamas?- finalmente pregunte cuidando de no tartamudear. Aunque solo habían pasado cinco segundos, yo lo sentí eterno._

_-Murasakibara Atsushi- sentí que ni parpadeo al responder. Saco de su boca los tres palitos de paleta que anteriormente se había llevado a la boca. Se acercó al cesto de basura que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de los columpios. Tomo el columpio que se encontraba del lado izquierdo y se sentó. Saco de su mochila otros dulces. Estaba repleta de ellos.- ¿Quieres otro dulce Jane-chin?~- pregunto con voz cantarina. Había algo en él que me volvía idiota y tímida. Y no tenía idea de que hacer para dejar de sentirme así._

_-¡S-s-si!- tartamudee fuerte, fue casi como si lo hubiera gritado, supongo que fue así. Estiro su mano hasta a mí y me ofreció una pequeña cajita de pockys de chocolate, mis favoritos. Tome la caja con gusto, saque uno y se los devolví._

_-Tonta~. Te estaba regalando la caja.- dijo el devolviéndomela. Lucía un poco molesto pero a la vez supe de inmediato que solo estaba siendo infantil._

_-G-g-gr-gracias- logre articular la frase lo más rápido que pude. Y pegue la caja a mi pecho, la atesoraría por siempre.- No me gustaría dejarte sin tus pockys- no sé cómo no tartamudee esa vez, tal vez porque no lo estaba mirando._

_-Está bien~- respondió perezosamente.- Tengo otras ocho cajas~- dijo sin interés alguno. Yo me sorprendí ligeramente, sin duda él comía demasiado. _

_En ese momento todo tipo de raras imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. Pensé que tenía que crecer y convertirme en una bella y dulce mujer para que él se enamorara de mí, que debía volverme experta cocinando todo tipo de postres y que solo así tal vez algún día él se enamorara solo de mí._

_Me gustas, pensé vagamente. _

_Mi corazón latía muy fuerte._

_¿Cómo era posible que el día más triste de mi vida se volviera el más feliz solo así?_

_No sé por qué, solo se de la nada comencé a llorar. Me sentía confundida. Me sentía triste por mi padre, enojada por mis hermanos, confusa por mis sentimientos por Murasakibara-kun y, sin duda, feliz porque había encontrado mi razón para estar feliz todos los días._

_-No llores Jane-chin~- él de repente se levantó del columpio al igual que yo y me dio un abrazo.- No dejare que Jane-chin llore de nuevo- dijo con voz cariñosa- Cualquier persona que se atreva a hacer llorar a Jane-chin será aplastado por mi.- esto último lo dijo con una voz sombría. Me apure a secar mis lágrimas rápidamente. No quería que él me viera llorando. Lo mire a los ojos y lo abrace más fuerte. _

…_._

No recuerdo nada más después de eso. No recuerdo como volví a casa y tampoco recuerdo que ocurrió los días posteriores.

Ninguna niña de seis años debía pasar por lo que yo pase. Perder a su padre y encontrar al amor de su vida el mismo día. Era como una bomba. La receta para el desatre.

Volví a aquel parque varios días y jamás lo encontré. No volví a ver a Murasakibara Atsushi. Eso me deprimió como nadie se imagina.

Mi depresión volvió, con la muerte mi padre y mi primer amor, había empezado a reprimir los recuerdos de lo que paso ese día. Aunque no podía evitar estar triste, me era muy difícil estar feliz.

No tenía amigos, me sentía como una tonta. Me había sido difícil adaptarme a los nuevos cambios. Tan solo habían pasado dos años desde que mi padre había muerto y mi madre se había casado otra vez. Yo tenía ocho años en ese entonces.

Al entrar la escuela Teiko conocía a quienes serían mis primeras amigas. Mi hermano mayor Dylan se fue de la casa, se casó y actualmente es abogado, solo lo veo en algunos eventos familiares. También volví a encontrarme con mi primer amor de la niñez.

Pero esa historia será contada otro momento.

**Bueno pues aquí está la primera parte del one-shot que prometí, que más bien será como una mini-historia. Es un poco corto, pero creo que es digerible, antes de que me pregunten… NO SE CUANTAS PARTES SERAN. **

**Si la historia te gusto no olvides dejar review y agregar esta historia a favoritos. Comenta si quieres ver más historias así. Te ha hablado Gwen y te deseo: Buenas noches.**


	2. Chapter 2: All the Candies

**All the Candies**

Les diré como empezó esto, estaba tranquilamente jugando con Ryu al Just Dance 2000 algo no se ¿16? Bah, no es relevante, como decía estaba con mi hermano y me dijo que se iría con sus amigos o no sé a dónde, no estaba prestando mucha atención. Lo que importa es que no habría nadie más en casa, lo cual me hacía infinitamente feliz, pero algo solitaria y asustada, ya que cuando estoy completamente sola en casa tengo miedo hasta de mi propia sombra.

Mientras estaba buscando algo que hacer, porque ya me había cansado de tanto bailar en el Just Dance, me llego un mensaje al móvil. Pero no cualquier mensaje, era uno de Murasakibara-kun, lo cual me pareció algo extraño ya que no suele mensajearme seguido. Era un mensaje de voz que decía lo siguiente: _"Hola Janey-chin, me dio algo de hambre y…. Mhmh…. Me dieron ganas de comer los pastelitos de chocolate que haces…. Mhm, ¿me llevas unos mañana a la escuela?"_

Y automáticamente pensé: JODER SI. Era obvio que los haría así que respondí lo siguiente (también en un mensaje de voz): _"Claro Murasakibara-kun, sabes ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer, ¿te gustaría venir a comer?"_ Y ahora que lo pienso suena como una insinuación ¿no?

Al cabo de un rato me respondió con un emoticón sonriente, lo cual interprete como un Sí. Rápidamente me cambie de ropa y me puse mi mandil de chef (que me había regalado mi hermano) y también puse algo de música para sentirme inspirada.

_Leaky faucet, creaky floor_

_We don't even own a bathroom door_

_The sofa set is nothing to be jealous of_

_We don't have a lot but there's no shortage here for love_

Mientras ponía a cocinar unos cupcakes y un pastel de chocolate saque el merengue y otras cosillas que tenía guardadas para decorar postres. Por suerte en mi casa siempre hay lo necesario para cocinar postres ya que obviamente en casa a todos les encanta comer.

Cuando por fin salieron los cupcakes al cabo casi una hora, escuche que tocaban el timbre de mi puerta, rápidamente corri hasta la puerta ya que era obvio de quien se trataba…. Pero era Ryu.

-Ah, eres **tú**, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunte haciendo un énfasis en la palabra "tú" ya decepcionada y algo molesta.

-Solo vine a recoger algo, tarada- dijo mi hermano molesto mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

-¡Te escuche!- le grite molesta.- No vuelvas a interrumpir, menso- esto último lo murmure para que no se diera cuenta.

-¡Disculpe que la interrumpa en sus santos deberes!- dijo esto mientras bajaba de la escalera, o eso supuse ya que su voz sonaba más cerca y se acercó hasta la cocina donde estaba preparando mis postres- ¡Su Real Majestad!- dijo Ryu haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Muy gracioso- dije algo molesta- Ve a molestar a otra persona, ¿quieres? Como dije estoy algo ocupada- dije mientras sacaba por fin los cupcakes del horno para por fin decorarlos.

-¿Para quién preparas eso? ¿Tu novio?- dijo algo burlón con una gran sonrisa. Me sonroje un poco.

-C-C-Claro que no- tartamudee nerviosamente- So-Son para mi….

-¿20 cupcakes? ¿Para ti? Gordita- dijo entre risas y obviamente no me creyó. Cuando se acercó hasta la puerta para por fin salir, se paró en seco para decirme algo- Dile a Murasakibara que le mando saludos.- dijo esto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Idiota, Ryu idiota, ¿Qué sabia él? Nunca ha tenido que prepararle comida a su novia, maldito….

No pasaron más de 5 minutos hasta que volvieron a tocar el timbre. Otra vez ese Ryu, ¿Qué se le habrá olvidado ahora? Idiota olvidadizo.

-Te había dicho que te fueras- dije mientras abría la puerta. No era Ryu, ¿hace falta que diga quién era? ERA MURASAKIBARA-KUN Y LE HABIA DICHO QUE SE FUERA ¡AAAAHHHH!

_Whoa-oo-oh-oh-oh_

_All the pennies in the wishing wells_

_All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell_

_All the riches put together_

_All the sunny California weather_

_Could not make me love you any better_

-¿Ah?~ Creí que Janey-chin me había invitado a comer~- dijo con su voz perezosa mientras se quedaba parado en frente de mi con su cara de total inexpresividad.

-L-L-L-Lo siento- tartamudee sonrojada mientras abría mas la puerta para que Mursakibara-kun entrara.- Por favor pasa- dije aun nerviosa, no puedo creer que le dijera que se fuera. Soy una estúpida, una total y completa idiota.

-Gracias~- dije entrando a mi casa y mirando a su alredor.

-Puedes sentarte en la sala- le dije algo más calmada que hace unos momentos-Pronto voy a terminar de preparar los cupcakes.

-¿Ah?~ ¿Cupcakes? Yo quiero ayudar~- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (que fue tan hermosa, imagínenlo) dirigiéndose a la cocina a lado mío.- ¿Janey-chin, por qué tu casa es tan pequeña?- dijo mirando para todas las direcciones posibles mientras que yo me sentí con ganas de decirle un montón de cosas.

_-Mi casa es normal, DE TAMAÑO NORMAL, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN GRANDE.- _Pero en lugar de eso le dije:- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez es para gente pequeña…- empecé a jugar con mis dedos, algo sonrojada.

-Ya veo~- dijo mirándome a mi mientras me ponía en la barra para seguir preparando los cupcakes. -¿Te ayudo a decorarlos?~- pregunto señalando los cupcakes, yo asentí amablemente y le dije que se lavara las manos.

Mientras me ayudaba a adornar los cupcakes note que se estaba comiendo el glaseado y el merengue, también que se estaba comiendo la mezcla que había sobrado del pastel.

-Murasakibara-kun deja de comerte la crema de mantequilla, no quedara suficiente si te lo estas comiendo.

-Pfero effta muyf ricoff- dijo con la boca llena- Mira- llevo uno de sus dedos llenos de glaseado de algodón de azúcar hasta mi boca. Me sonroje, Murasabibara-kun acababa de lamerse ese dedo y ahora lo tenía en mi boca, era como un beso indirecto.- ¿Ves?~ Esta rico- dijo de manera alegre mientras se llevaba otra vez el dedo a la boca. Voltee mi cabeza rápidamente, no quería que me viera sonrojada.

Que tonta, me sonrojo por nada….

_You could give me all that I request_

_And if you fancy, darling be my guest_

_But I'll take less if more means having less of you_

_Who needs sequin shoes or private jets to Katmandu?_

-Janey-chin~- lo mire de reojo- te quedo crema en la cara~- se acercó hasta mi cara y quedamos frente a frente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar apropiadamente, Murasakibara-kun se acercó hasta mi cara y puso sus labios en mi cerca de los míos y lamio donde tenía algo de crema de mantequilla. Sin pensarlo más nos empezamos a besar, de manera calmada….

Me sentí muy feliz, era la primera vez que me estaba besando así y no pude evitar sonrojarme, estaba tan roja que mi cara parecía una cereza, o no sé, tal vez un tomate. El caso es que estaba muy sonrojada. Así que solo me deje llevar por el momento hasta que nuestros labios se separaron en busca de aire. Gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia otra dirección.

Murasakibara tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Janey-chin… Tus besos son deliciosos~- volvió a acercarse hasta mi cara para volverme a besar- Quiero más besos…- esta vez no lo dijo con su voz monótona y casi inexpresiva, su voz se escuchó diferente, aburrida, ronca y seductora.

-Me gustas- susurre de manera casi inaudible, pero sabía que él me había escuchado…. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Cuando lo dije sonrió.

No creí poder sentirme más feliz en ese momento…..

_I don't need your money_

_Just your kisses and your funny faces_

_Which I miss when you're away_

_I cry into my pillow_

_Stay up late until you bring me takeout_

_We make conversation all about_

Sentí que nada podía arruinar este momento que era absolutamente perfecto en todo el sentido anglosajón de la palabra…. Pero me equivoque, en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Murasakibara y yo nos separamos y trate de no parecer molesta cuando fui a abrir la puerta buscando la manera de matar a quien había arruinado mi momento especial.

-Hola Jane-chan- me saludo Shiro-chan que estaba acompañada de Aomine-kun- Tu hermano me dijo que estarías en casa así que te traje un regalito- ¡DULCES! Shiro-chan, todo está perdonado. Pero no para mi hermano, lo matera apenas llegue a casa.

-Gracias Shiro-chan- abrí mas la puerta- por favor entren.

-Entra Ahomine- dijo Shiro-chan mientras le daba una nalgada, lo cual me hizo reír.

-Maldita- dijo Aomine-kun molesto.

Finalmente Murasakibara y yo no nos quedamos solos, pero al final de cuentas fue muy divertido ver como Shiro-chan discutía graciosamente con Aomine-kun y como Murasakibara-kun los miraba como si los pudiera asesinar con la mirada.

_Oh-oo-oh-oh-oh_

_All the pennies in the wishing wells_

_All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell_

_All the riches put together_

_All the sunny California weather_

_All the pennies in the wishing wells_

_All the diamonds Tiffany's could sell_

_All the riches put together_

_All the sunny California weather_

_Could not make me love you any better_

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Bien mal? Pues ojala disfrutaran leerlo como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Por cierto recomiendo que escuchen la canción All the Pennies de Mindy Gledhill que fue la que me inspiro a escribir esto xD. Lamento si no fue lo que esperaban pero fue lo que salió :T**

**Y les diré que originalmente este iba ser lemmon, pero dije: No mejor no, ggg.**

**Y pues nada. Si el capítulo te gusto no olvides dejar un review y agregar esta historia a favoritos, añádete a mis redes sociales agregándome en Facebook y siguiéndome en twitter (no tengo twitter) para estar en contacto. Te ha hablado Mindy y te deseo, buenas noches.**


End file.
